dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Inostrancevia
| image = 395537.png | image_caption = A life restoration of Inostrancevia alexandri | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | clade1 = Synapsida | ordo = Therapsida | familia = †Gorgonopsidae | subfamilia = †Inostranceviinae | genus = †''Inostrancevia'' | genus_authority = Amalitsky, 1922 | type_species = Inostrancevia alexandri | type_species_authority = Amalitsky, 1922 | subdivision_ranks = Referred species | subdivision = * Inostrancevia alexandri Amalitsky 1922 * Inostrancevia latifrons (Pravoslavlev, 1927) * Inostrancevia uralensis (Tatarinov, 1984) | synonyms = *''Amalitzkia'' Pravoslavlev, 1927 }} Inostrancevia (after the Russian geologist Aleksandr Inostrantsev) is the largest of the gorgonopsid species as it was, likely, the top of the food chain in Russia during the end of the Permian period. It preyed on a large herbivores like the pareiasaur Scutosaurus. The species name I. alexandri ''is known from an almost complete skeleton. Description Like all other gorgonopsids, ''Inostrancevia was a quadrupedal animal with an upright gait. It was up to 4.3 metres (14 ft) long, the size of a large grizzly bear. It is also known from its two huge sabre teeth, up to 12 cm long and are one of the perfect tools to kill prey. Its other teeth included 6 large incisors, and 10 smaller back teeth and the mandibles that contained 14 incisors, in which 8 of them are smaller than the others. It was one of the largest carnivores of the Permian and would have filled the ecological niche that big cats fill today like the Tiger and Jaguars. It would have also been different from those cats because it would live in the type of environment that lions live in (only far more harsh) but it would have acted like a massive Tiger in that it would have hunted alone. Inostrancevia would have been an extremely fast runner over long distances. It would have been very territorial in that other predators or Inostrancevia were never welcome similar to today's large carnivores. Its hunting method would have been to lie in wait for an unsuspecting prey item then it would have bound after the creature using its speed to run down the animal then bite the neck until it dies of blood loss or suffocated or both. Then it would have eaten as much as it could. Due to its extremely harsh and arid environment, It would have been a dull colour like grey or brown to blend in to the environment so it could sneak up on its prey. Species * Inostrancevia alexandrI * Inostrancevia latifrons * inostrancevia uralensis Inostrancevia alexandri.jpg|Inostrancevia alexandri inostrancevia_latifrons.jpg|Inostrancevia latifrons Inostrancevia__uralensis.jpg|Inostrancevia uralensis In the media * Inostrancevia ''makes an appearance in the last episode, ''"Clash of Titans", of Walking with Monsters, classified as a "gorgonopsid", was first shown to attack a Scutosaurus as it is the main animal in the part of the episode. In The Complete Guide To Prehistoric Life, the grogonopsid is revealed as Gorgonops. It preyed on other animals, such as Diictodon ''and the labyrinthodont ''Rhinesuchus. * It makes another appearance the first episode of Dinosaur Revolution as it is shown to be one of the animals to die out from the horrific Permian extinction. * It also appears in the BBC British TV show Primeval, classified as a "gorgonopsid".'' ''In the first episode where it is seen chasing Helen Cutter. 8 years later it shows up where it causes chaos then is seemingly killed. * ''Inostrancevia ''has also appeared in the Safari Ltd Wild Safari toyline. * Inostrancevia appeared in the video game called Dino Crisis 2. Gallery Wwm the great dying by rickraptor105 d9a0pc4.jpg Regina_Inostrancevia.png Inostranceviaevia.png 20161217_195032_by_theutahraptorxd_dbjxe2u-pre.jpg inostrancevia_by_bangboodoragon_dd9cchd-pre.jpg 25_inostrancevia_by_bluedramon_d2w20pj.png predator_profile_inostrancevia_by_wdghk_dahpffh.jpg dv_20___cartoon_inostrancevia_by_pyroraptor42_d9i637y.jpg ac2_concept__inostrancevia_by_crystaldemon93_dd2ga6y.jpg inostrancevia_by_kingrexy_dceak8x.jpg inostrancevia_by_batterymaster_dbt1owc.png jp_expanded_sb_inostrancevia_by_teratophoneus_d8hck2r.png inostrancevia_by_bangboodoragon_dclth66.jpg inostrancevia_leader_of_the_plasma_by_artapon_dbsf5xu.png inostrancevia_ark_dino_dossier_by_maxblok59_dbcrwyu.png inostrancevia_by_hublerdon_d8y1nex.jpg dino_crisis___inostrancevia_by_freakyraptor_dd7aoxj.png Dinogorgon (1).png Gorgonopsid wwm.jpg Gorgonopsid primeval.jpg Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores Category:Permian synapsids Category:Lists of prehistoric reptiles Category:Mammal-like reptiles Category:Dinosaur Revolution Creatures Category:Walking with Monsters Creatures Category:Famous animals Category:Extinct animals of Russia Category:Therapsids Category:Eukaryotes Category:Synapsids of Europe Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Predators Category:Predator Category:Apex predators Category:Large Animals Category:Synapsids Category:Synapsids of Asia Category:Gorgonopsia